The invention relates to facilities for collecting and sorting wound spools from open-end spinning machines.
In known arrangements of this type, spools of yarn collected at the output of an open-end spinning machine are moved along a conveyor on the spinning machine to an exit point, where they are dropped into a collecting chute in an unsorted manner. A disadvantage of this arrangement is the time-consuming and expensive manual labor necessary for emptying the spools from the receptacle and sorting the emptied spools into categories, i.e., an acceptable category wherein the outer diameter of the wound spools is above a predetermined value, and an unacceptable category wherein the outer diameter is below the threshold value.